


The Uninvited Guest [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death wasn't cut out to be a godparent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uninvited Guest [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Uninvited Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638809) by [akamarykate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamarykate/pseuds/akamarykate). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## The Uninvited Guest 

  


**Author:** akamarykate  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Discworld  
  
**Pairing:** Gen  
  
**Rating:** General  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** Death wasn't cut out to be a godparent..  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1638809) | **Wordcount:** 4414  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Uninvited%20Guest%20.mp3) | **Size:** 35 MB | **Duration:** 38:31  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
